Retos del destino
by IgnaciaFdez
Summary: James vive la horrible experiencia de ver cómo su padre alcohólico mata a su madre. ¿cómo enfrentara vivir con su tía y su hermanita? One triste sin magia


**"Retos del destino"**

Prólogo:

_La vida nos pone retos a todos, unos más difíciles que otros. Pero todos esos problemas nos dejan algo bueno a cambio, ya sea una gran experiencia de vida, algo que buscabas lograr desde hace mucho, y, en todo caso, una enseñanza más._

__

La vida es como una carrera, para ganarla debes sortear muchos obstáculos, que el destino (si crees en el) pone ahí para probarte, saber si eres capaz de solucionarlos, cosa que es absolutamente posible, ya que los hace "a la medida" de las habilidades de cada uno.  
Mas si no se toman las decisiones correctas, no es uno mismo quien los enfrenta, se finge ser de otra manera, no respetas los valores que te da tu familia, o simplemente no se enfrentan y no se tiene algún apoyo emocional, las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves, dependiendo de la magnitud del error.

_Algo como esto le ocurrió a James, quien por culpa del destino ya no esta con nosotros. Sufrió una perdida muy cercana, y no pudo salir adelante, tomando una decisión muy errada. Tenía 17 años cuando ocurrió._

**-¡Cállate de una vez, niña estúpida!-  
-¡No le grites así, es solo una bebe!-  
-¡No me grites, mujer! ¡No tienes derecho alguno siquiera para dirigirme palabra!-**

****

Acto seguido, una botella de vino se hizo añicos en la cabeza de la aterrada madre.  
La mujer cayo al suelo de bruces. La sangre manaba de su cabeza, corriendo cuan río sobre la alfombra, tiñéndola aun más del color carmín que ya poseía por el vino que cayó de la botella, hecha polvo en el suelo.

El hombre, horrorizado por lo que había hecho, soltó al bebe que tenia en los brazos y muy cobardemente salió corriendo por la puerta.

James, que había visto todo escondido, salio justo a tiempo para atrapar al bebe antes de que cayera al suelo.  
Se arrodilló en la alfombra, roja por la sangre y el vino, junto al cuerpo inerte de su madre.  
La tomó por los hombros para voltearla, rezando por que no estuviera…no, su madre era fuerte, había soportado tantas cosas…No, no dejaría que esa idea se llegara a formar en la cabeza.  
Vio el rostro habitualmente pálido de su madre cubierto de sangre. Tenía exactamente la misma expresión de cuando cayó al suelo.

James se asustó y dejando la bebe en el piso, comenzó a zarandearla, llamándola, mientras de sus ojos se filtraban algunas lagrimas de terror, pena y rabia.

-¡ Mamá, mamá! ¡Despierta, por favor! No te puedes morir…por favor, le lo ruego…No nos puedes dejar solos a mi y a Antonia. Ella merece conocer a su madre- Al ver que no respondía y se movía cuan marioneta sin hilos, cayo en la cuenta.  
- No…mamá…mamita…¡Mamá!...Has soportado tanto…por favor- Le siguió suplicando en vano. Pero no podía aceptarlo. No. Su madre no podía estar…

Puso su oreja en el pecho ensangrentado de su madre, a la altura del corazón, pero no oyó lo que esperaba. Más bien, no escuchó nada. No escuchaba el habitual latido rítmico de su madre, el que tantas veces lo había calmado. Estaba muerta…Los había abandonado.

Sintió como la angustia se le extendía desde el fondo de su alma por todo el cuerpo, paralizándolo. Se había ido. Su madre se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera. Se habría matado en ese mismo instante si eso se necesitara para que volviera, para que estuviera junto a Antonia, la cuidara, le hiciera cariño. Para que su hermanita pudiera conocer a su madre. La mejor mamá del mundo. La madre que el disfrutó, amó y conoció; pero su hermana no podría, su padre se había encargado de eso.

Sentía una presión muy grande en el pecho. El dolor que sentía era inigualable, no se lo habría deseado a nadie. Las lágrimas le abrasaban el rostro, dejando el rastro que habían recorrido como fruto de una tristeza sin igual.

La presión en el pecho se acentuaba, pero por más que lloraba no se la podía sacar. Tomó a Antonia que estaba en el suelo, y la abrasó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo. Agradecía a Dios que ella no tendría que sentir el sufrimiento que sentía el.

Nada importaba ya. Su vida ya no tenia sentido si su madre había muerto.

El dolor y la tristeza eran insoportables. Le oprimían en pecho, le impedían respirar bien. Sentía que de un momento a otro su cuerpo sucumbiría ante tanto sufrimiento . Se reuniría con ella…

Un mes después de este lamentablemente hecho, estaban en casa de su tía Clara. Como James aun era menor de edad, tenían que quedar a cargo de algún familiar. Además había sufrido un trauma sicológico al ver a su madre en ese estado.

James estaba aun con ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Tenía constantes pesadillas donde revivía la noche donde murió su madre. No comía, en ese último mes no había comido nada por voluntad propia. Sabía que no valía la pena esforzarse por sobrevivir, porque estaba escrito a fuego en su alma que moriría. No podía soportar eso.  
Además, James sufrió una extraña enfermedad cuando nació, la que hacia que cuando tenia cambios de temperatura de le paralizara el corazón por algunos segundos. Al parecer, el episodio que vivía ahora había hecho que volviera, pero aun mas fuerte.

Se quedó pensando mucho rato en eso, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Con un cambio de temperatura leve, el corazón se le paralizaba por unos segundos , así que si el cambio era muy brusco, moriría.  
A pesar de ser muy joven, James sentía que no podía seguir viviendo. Sentía que no podía seguir en esa amargura en la cual estaba sumergido y de la cual no podría salir. Así que tomó una decisión. Le dolía en el alma hacerlo, pero según él no tenía otra alternativa.  
Se sentó en su cama angustiado, y el recuerdo de su madre asaltó su mente. Tenia la puerta de su habitación con llave, así que nadie podía entrar. Espero hasta un poco antes de las 12 de la noche, cuando ya su tía y Antonia estaban dormidas, y se sentó en el escritorio a escribir una carta. No especificó en el sobre hacia quien iba dirigida.

La dejó sobre su cama con una mano temblorosa, y se vistió con ropas abrigadoras. Entró al baño personal que poseía y abrió el agua caliente. Entró al la ducha con toda la ropa puesta y se puso bajo el agua. Sentía como el agua se filtraba por entre las ropas y le aumentaban la temperatura del cuerpo.

Muy apenado por lo que iba a hacer salió sigilosamente del baño y, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, subió la escalera hacia el techo.

Tembloroso y asustado, la subió. Cuando sintió la gélida brisa que corría, supo que era lo mejor. Ya no tendrían que soportar sus manías de no comer, el continuo llanto que lo embargaba, la tristeza que transmitía.

Se acostó sobre el helado techo de tejas, y cerró los ojos, esperando que pasara pronto. Lentamente sintió como sus dedos se entumecían. Abrió los ojos para ver por última vez el brillo de la luna, las hermosas estrellas. Nunca más volvería a sentir el aroma a rosas que inundaba la casa. No vería crecer a su hermana, y ella nunca lo conocería, ni a él ni a su mamá.

Notó como el cuerpo dejaba de responderle, como su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia, intentando aferrarlo a la infernal vida que llevaba.

**Cerró los ojos por última vez, y su corazón dejó de llenarlo de vida, la sangre se paralizó, su rostro perdió el poco color que denotaba que seguía vivo. Sintió que volaba en libertad, y la vio. Vio nuevamente el rostro que tanto añoraba. Su madre…**

_"Queridas Antonia y Clara:_

__

Lamento muchísimo hacerles esto, pero no puedo soportar un día más el infierno en el cual se ha convertido mi vida.  
No puedo soportar la angustia de saber que nunca volveré a ver a mi madre, a oír su familiar risa, a sentir sus cariños. Por eso, me reuniré con ella…  
Espero de corazón me entiendan y me perdonen por hacerles esto…

Las amaré eternamente…

_James"_


End file.
